A New Foe
by Quiet Hiker
Summary: Three members of the Mysterious Benedict Society and our favorite three members of the Terces Society meet at a boarding school.  But mysterious things start happening to the characters, they all need to team up to defeat this new enemy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction! Sorry if the characters are OOC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the Mysterious Benedict Society or the Secret Series.<strong>

* * *

><p>"…And welcome to the Boxint Boarding School. Here, you'll most likely spend your next four years of high school. I certainly hope you all will," said Mr. Boxint, the owner and principal of Boxint Boarding School. He was in the school auditorium, speaking to the new freshmen, about forty of them.<p>

"Look at the index cards you were given when you came in. See the letter in the circle on the right side? If you're in Group B1, stand up and go to the main exit directly behind you to meet up with the person you will be led by for your time here." About ten boys stood up and left. After they had left, he continued, "Group B2." Reynie and Sticky stood up, saying goodbye to Kate, and left. Them and eight other boys, the rest, walked out. "Group G1," he continued, and half the girls exited.

Kate waited uncertainly. Nine other girls remained. She glanced around the large room. Four of the girls were talking and giggling with each other already. One had insisted on wearing a rather bulky backpack instead of letting the custodians move it to her room with the other luggage. Two more who looked alike were arm-wrestling. The last two were alone, looking around uncertainly, shyly. Kate, of course, had the new tool belt she had agreed to carry instead of her bucket. She was itching to get out of the auditorium. "And last, but not least, group G2," finished the principal. Everyone remaining walked over to the exit.

"Hi, I'm Ms. Graston. I'll be in charge of you for the next four years," said an attractive woman in her thirties. "I'll take you to your rooms."

"Will we have roommates?" asked one of the shy-looking girls who had been sitting alone.

"Yes, you will. The hall has ten rooms, plus the common room. Five rooms will each have two students. I am in another room and four will be empty. One or two, or even three might be open so you can spend time and store things in them. Don't you worry about your roommates. The personality test you took is to determine roommates that you will most likely get along with.

"OK, here we are!" she said when they had entered a comfortable-looking room with tables, chairs, and couches. "Don't worry if you don't remember how we got here, you'll learn soon enough." (This insulted Kate, who had been paying attention the whole way and _already_ knew the way.) "And me or someone else will be leading you around at first.

"Now I'll call the room assignments. You'll see that each room is numbered and they don't lock. Ready? Pay attention, now.

"Lisa and Faith are in Room 3; Kate and Cass are in Room 4; Anna and Kaylee are in Room 5; Kristen and Sapphire, Room 6; and Lara and Sara will be in Room 7. And I'll be in Room 1.

"Go to your rooms and unpack now, all your stuff should be there. Come back here when you're done, this is the common room."

The girls walked to the hallway and began checking the room numbers. They were painted on with large, bold, and clear numbering. Kate was in Room 4 with "Cass". Kate immediately went to room 4, barely looking at the room numbers. From her past experience at a certain school and various other seemingly normal places, she had learned to be constantly observant.

The girl with the backpack ran into the room a moment later. "Are you Kate?"

"Yep. Are you Cass?" asked Kate.

"Yes," said Cass, seeming to wait for Kate to say more.

"How are you?"

"I'm great! You?"

"Fine. Nervous, I guess," said Kate, not sounding one bit nervous. "I have two friends here, but they're both boys."

"Really? It's the exact same for me."

"Cool! Maybe they'll be in the same hall. Sticky and Reynie are in B2."

"My friends are too. Wait, did you say his name is Sticky?"

"No, it's George. But that would make him George Washington, so we call him Sticky. What are your friends' names?"

"Max-Ernest and Yo-Yoji."

"And you're talking about strange names? Where did they get those names?"

"Good point. Well, it's a long story that I don't feel like telling you right now. Want top or bottom bunk? I prefer bottom, but either one is fine."

"I'm fine with top. Which desk do you want? And where do we put our clothes?"

Cass laughed, responding, "In the drawers above and below the desk. My dresser at home is a bit like that. I don't really care either."

"I'll take that one if you really don't care," answered Kate, laughing and pointing.

"OK, sounds good. I guess we should just work on unpacking for a while.

"Sounds good!" agreed Kate, as Kate and Cass set to work unpacking their belongings.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review! And please vote in my poll! It's on my profile.<strong>


	2. Reference of Characters

Reference List of Characters

* * *

><p><strong>Please review with random first or last names!<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Hall B1<span>

Room 1-

Room 2-

Room 3-

Room 4-

Room 5-

Room 6-

Room 7-

Room 8-

Room 9-

Room 10-

Hall B2

Room 1- Mr. Behousing

Room 2-

Room 3- Sticky and Yo-Yoji (You should know who they are)

Room 4- Reynie and Max-Ernest (You should know who they are)

Room 5-

Room 6-

Room 7-

Room 8-

Room 9-

Room 10-

Hall G1

Room 1-

Room 2-

Room 3-

Room 4-

Room 5-

Room 6-

Room 7-

Room 8-

Room 9-

Room 10-

Hall G2

Room 1- Ms. Graston

Room 2- Ms. Graston's personal room

Room 3- Lisa and Faith (shy)

Room 4- Kate and Cass (I certainly hope you know who they are!)

Room 5- Anna and Kaylee (girly gang)

Room 6- Kristen and Sapphire (girly gang)

Room 7- Lara and Sara (tough twins)

Room 8- Storage

Room 9- "Messy Doings" room

Room 10- Second common room

* * *

><p>Use this link without the spaces to get to an image of the dorm room:<p>

h tt p :/ /i4 1. ti n yp ic .co m/ 2 5an u q t.j pg


End file.
